Running After You
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Henry and Regina have a fight. He comes home later that day to make up with her when he finds his Mom unconscious and memoryless. How do you apologise to someone who doesn't remember you?


_This oneshot is based on a prompt from Regina fan which I have put at the bottom of the fic. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

_Summary: Henry and Regina have a fight. He comes home later that day to make up with her when he finds his Mom unconscious and memoryless. How do you apologise to someone who doesn't remember you? _

Henry storms towards the front door, Regina hot on his heels. He whirls round when he feels her following them. "Why don't you just back off Mom?"

"Because I want to know you're sneaking out to meet," Regina replies, her voice tinged with frustration, "I thought we had reached a point where you could be honest with me and yet you still keep lying."

Henry sighs in a teenager fashion, "Why do you even care?"

"Because you're my son and I love you. I want to know that you're safe."

"I'm perfectly safe Mom. I'm fifteen and I can choose who to hang out with. Now I have a date with Grace okay so just leave me alone."

"Grace?!" Regina cries out, "As in Jefferson's daughter? Henry do you have any idea what her father is like?"

Henry scowls, "Like you're one to talk."

Regina pales, "Henry."

"What? You're judging her because her Dad hurt you. You hurt my grandparents and parents – should I avoid you? You've hurt most of the town – should people avoid me?"

"What? No of course not," Regina replies, "Henry I'm just worried for you."

"You don't need to be. Grace is not evil. Neither am I so no problem."

"Henry please don't be like this."

"Like what?" Henry asks cutting her off, "Judging her because of who her Dad is. I mean seriously Mom who are you to judge?!" He levels her with a glare before storming out of the house. Regina frowns. She didn't mean it like that. She was just worried about her son putting himself in harm's way. For far too many months in the past she's had to deal with Henry sneaking off and endangering his life. She can't help but be worried for him.

Regina knows she shouldn't have judged Grace for her father's actions. She doesn't want people to do that to Henry because of her past and she knows it was unfair. She just reacted out of shock but at the end of the day she wants him to be happy. Regina needs to know he knows that. She quickly moves to run after him seeing him at the end of the driveway.

Her foot slips on the steps and then she doesn't see him at all.

* * *

Henry walks slowly down his front path. He feels bad over the fight he had with his Mom. He hadn't meant to remind her of a time when he was trying to hide from her and sneak away. He had merely kept Grace a secret because he wasn't sure what he felt. Part of him knows his Mom reacted out of shock and his response was borne from her reaction.

He was angry and upset and so stormed out but after talking with Grace and calming himself down he knew he was sorry. He had a chance to think about what he had said and how that would have hurt his Mom. Henry doesn't see her as an evil queen anymore and neither do most people. He knows he sent her right back to past fights they had when he was a child.

Ordinarily he would have had a call from her to apologise or a message. When he checked his phone there was nothing there and he couldn't help but worry. He wants to apologise to her and tell her he knows she meant well but got her words messed up like they all do sometimes. He's said plenty of things he didn't mean and he did today. He also knows that part of growing up is realising that and making up for it.

He frowns when he sees their front door wide open.

His bag drops to the ground as he runs in, panic flooding through his veins at that open door. Given their history an open door is always cause for alarm. He hurries through the door before seeing his Mom at the bottom of the steps leading into the main house. He's always hated those steps. When he was young they were the ones he stumbled on. Henry's vision focuses in on a lone heel lying atop the top of the small flight of stairs. It's not hard to figure out what happened.

He wonders how long she was lying here. He wonders why she was in such a rush but he already knows. She was running after him and now she's unconscious at the bottom of the steps. _She's been here alone for four hours_ he thinks with a sigh full of regret. He wishes he had come home sooner.

"Mom," he tries gently shaking her shoulder.

Nothing.

He doesn't try again. Instead he reaches for his phone to dial an ambulance and hopes she will be okay.

* * *

Henry sits by the hospital bed with his head in his hands. His Mom has been out since he brought her here. It terrifies him and he can't help but wonder what would have happened had he not stormed out. The doctor tells him not to feel guilty and that he did the right thing by bringing Regina in. It doesn't stop Henry from feeling the sharp pangs of regret.

He holds his mother's hand loosely in his own and wishes for her to wake up.

"Mom," he says hoping she can hear him, "I need you to wake up now. I'm really sorry about our fight. I just snapped okay. I shouldn't have done but I did and now I just need you to wake up so I can apologise and I can bring Grace over to dinner. I know you'll like her if you get to know her and you can do all those Mom things you and Emma joke about doing. Tell her stories about me as a kid. Hell show her all my embarrassing baby pictures. I don't care. Just wake up."

A hand squeezes his own and he looks down to see his Mom's hand moving in his own. He looks up hopefully to see her eyes slowly flickering open. "Mom?!" he exclaims happily as she blinks slowly before looking around the room and at him with a confused expression that makes his smile fall.

"Mom are you okay?"

She sits up gingerly and hesitantly before rubbing her sore head. She looks back at him with a searching expression and his heart drops at her complete lack of recognition. Finally after failing to find whatever she was looking for in his face she opens her mouth to ask, "Who are you?"

* * *

_Amnesia_.

It wasn't a diagnosis he ever dreamed of hearing. He couldn't believe it at first. How can this woman who raised him, who is there in all of his early memories not know who he is? He may be fifteen and trying to be grown up but he can't help but slide down the wall and cry into his knees.

_He's three years old. The monster is most definitely hiding under the bed. Henry runs from his bed before hiding outside the door as he sobs into his dinosaur pyjamas. He hears footsteps running towards him and panics thinking it might be the monster. Suddenly arms swoop around him and he's in his mother's arms. _

_He smiles in relief before burrowing into his mother's shoulder. "Mommy it was you." _

_"Me what?" _

_"Running afta me." _

_She nods, "I had to. You were crying and I hate seeing you sad my little prince. Now what's wrong and how can I make it better?"_

The flash of memory hits and he wipes away his tears. This time his mother isn't there to soothe him. Unlike when he returned from New York he's the only one who remembers. He feels a pang of sympathy wash over him as he realises how heartbreaking it is to remember when the other doesn't.

He rubs his face with his hands before straightening up and looking through the window at his mother lying confused and scared in the hospital bed. She took care of him for all those years and he vows to do the same for her now she needs him.

The doctor tells him it's temporary and he nods hoping he's right. He wants his Mom back. He can still remember her running after him and folding him into her arms. He stares through that glass before pushing through the door. He needs to be strong and take care of her. He needs to help her remember.

"Hi Mom."

* * *

It takes two weeks of being strong for Henry to break. He does his best to stay strong. He takes care of his Mom. He shows her the town and introduces her to people. He shows her old photos and home videos. He does all he can but it's been two weeks and she doesn't know anyone. She doesn't know him.

He sneaks away to his room to cry as he runs his hand over a cherished photograph of the two of them. She may be in the house with him but he misses her so much. He misses his Mom. He even misses her worrying. They've come a long way now. She is not the evil queen, she is not a villain, she's just his Mom and he wants her to know that but how can he let her know that when she doesn't remember?

He doesn't notice the door creaking open. He hears footsteps coming towards him before arms wrap around him.

"What's wrong Henry?"

"I miss you," Henry says looking at his Mom.

"I'm right here," she replies.

He shakes his head, "You're not and it's all my fault. We were fighting and you must have been running after me when you slipped and hurt your head. You always run after me and it got you hurt. I love you and I was so horrible to you. God you're probably going to hate me when you remember."

She shakes her head before slipping her finger under his chin. She turns his head to look at him like she used to when he was young and she needed him to pay attention. "Henry I may not have my memories but I know that I love you very much. I don't need memories to tell me that because I feel it in my heart. I love you and I could never hate you. Henry no matter I will always be the one running after you when you need me."

He smiles hugging her tight. In that moment he can pretend it's really her. He can pretend she remembers and that this is his Mom who knows him. Even though she doesn't remember he still wants her to know that he needs her. "I love you Mom," he says before kissing her cheek like he used to do when he was a toddler.

As he does there's a flash of white light and he hears his Mom gasp. He pulls back before looking at her hopefully, "Mom?" he asks.

"Oh Henry," she says as her eyes fill with tears. She cups his chin in her hands before kissing his forehead and hugging him tightly, "I remember. I love you so much."

"I'm so sorry Mom. I know you're not the evil queen and that you were just shocked. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me and I'm really glad you're back. I love you Mom."

She smiles, "I love you too Henry and I'm sorry too. I was surprised but it's no excuse. I won't judge Grace until I've had a chance to meet her and get to know her, if she's willing of course. I meant what I said just now Henry, no matter how big you get you will still be my little prince and I will always be there running after you to pick you up when you fall or just to be the one you talk to."

"Good because I know I don't always say it or show it but I do love you Mom and I still need you. I'm really glad you're back. I was thinking maybe we could start over?"

She nods before looping her arm around her son's shoulders, "Okay tell me about this girl you're dating."

* * *

_The prompt was: __Regina and Henry have a big argument over Grace. Regina is left alone and she falls over and bangs her head. Later Henry finds her and he's worried for his mum. He calls an ambulance and goes with her to hospital. Henry feels guilty and when Regina wakes up she doesn't remember anyone not even her son. Henry looks after her then one day he kisses her cheek and she remembers and hugs him and Henry tells her he's sorry and that he loves her - Regina fan_

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
